


Hear Me

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [6]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Neglect, Postpartum Depression, Sad!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid continues to grow and Loki's depression eats him alive. Tony doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

Loki started to avoid Sigrid. At first, Tony thought he was just exhausted but it started to get to the point where Loki was practically neglecting Sigrid. Suddenly, Tony was Sigrid's main caretaker. Loki mainly sat in their bedroom, sleeping in bed and if he wasn't sleeping, he was locked in the bathroom for ages. Tony had enough. Loki had to get out of this hole and be a mother to his child. 

"Loki." Tony said, sitting next to the God on their bed.  
"Yes?" Loki replied, not looking at Tony.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Loki. You're not even holding Sigrid anymore. We had sex like once and suddenly, you're shutting the world out. You're sleeping all the time and if you're not sleeping, you're locked away somewhere. Something is wrong. Tell me."  
"I'm fine."  
"You're not eating either. You look horribly sick now."  
"I said I'm fine!"

The windows cracked as Loki stood up, glaring at Tony. Suddenly, tears started falling from Loki's emerald eyes that once shined bright like diamonds. Tony stood up and tried to hold Loki's hand but Loki snatched his hands away and held himself so tightly as if he was about to fall apart. Loki's lip quivered and suddenly, sobs were escaping his lips. Tony walked towards him but Loki sat in a corner, sobbing. 

"I can't do it." Loki sobbed. "I can't be a mother."  
"Loki." Tony whispered.  
"I love my baby but I can't do it. I just want to walk out the door and never come back."

Tony kneel in front of Loki, caressing his face. 

"Oh my god, I'm a horrible parent." Loki sobbed. "I think of the worst for my own baby. A child I gave life to!"  
"Loki, you're wonderful."

Loki pulled his face away from Tony's touch and tried to run away but Tony grabbed his wrist and slammed Loki against a wall.

"Loki. I need you. I love you. Don't disappear on me. I opened up to you. I changed for you. I'd do anything for you. Please." Tony begged, resting his head on Loki's shoulder.  
"Tony.." Loki cried hard.


End file.
